The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a data presentation and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to a user interface usage simulation generation and presentation.
A heat map is a graphical representation of data where the individual values contained in a matrix are represented as colors. The term is also used to mean its thematic application as a choropleth map. The term “Heatmap” was originally coined and trademarked by software designer Cormac Kinney in 1991, to describe a 2D display depicting real time financial market information.
Heat maps are used by application analytics which refers to the analysis of data created by application sage by users. For instance, application analytics can be used to mine user interactions data, such as the way users interact with user interfaces. A variety of user interactions data is aggregated such to allow generating heat maps indicative of common locations of user inputs. There are number of application analytics tools presently available such as heatmaps(dot)io.